A Very Inuyasha Christmas
by Magic Kaito
Summary: Kagome realizes that her friends know nothing about Christmas and decides that it's time for them to find out! MAJOR FLUFF WARNING! IK MS Happy holidays!
1. Part 1

A Very Inuyasha Christmas

AN: Heh, I actually had the idea for this last year, but didn't get around to writing it until now!!! Kudos to my friend Rachel (who's been inspirations for several of Candyland's fics) for spawning this idea. ...What does that mean, anyway? Oh well, I don't know Inuyasha! Enjoy!

* * *

Part 1

Kagome pulled herself out of the well. After having spent several months with Inuyasha and the others tracking down the jewel shards, the weather had finally turned cold, and she had to go back to her time to get some warmer things. After a few minutes and several "Osuwari!"s, she had finally gotten home and back again.

As usual, she was carrying her backpack with her, stuffed to the brim with her school work and food for her friends, including some ramen so Inuyasha would keep his big mouth shut. She began walking toward Kaede's cottage, however, halfway there she was met by an angry hanyou.

"Where've you been?" he growled, glaring at her.

"I told you I was going home for a day!" she replied, getting an expression equal to his.

"You left yesterday morning! It's almost night now! What took ya so long?!"

"There are things that I need to do, Inuyasha!" she said, feeling a shouting match coming on, even though she really didn't want to have one. "Anyway, it's winter now, and I need warmer things to wear!"

"Feh, why do you bother with things like that? None of us are complaining about the weather..."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha recognized her expression and started backing away slowly. "Oh, come on, Kagome! What'd I...?"

"OSUWARI!!!"

She stormed off toward where the others were, Inuyasha following a few moments later once he was able to get himself off the ground, looking just as angry as his companion.

* * *

"All right," Kagome said, surrounded by Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and a still very angry Inuyasha, while opening her backpack. "I've got things for all of you, as usual!" She dug around through her clothes trying to find the food stuffs, which she really shouldn't be bringing with her because she could totally mess up the fabric of space and time more than it all ready is and were someone to find the litter in an archeological dig they would be really freaked out, although it would be a good way to rid our time of all of it's trash. Anyway, she finally found what she was looking for and proudly pulled out her gifts. 

"Here you go, Inuyasha," she said, handing the fuming hanyou a few containers of ramen and some potato chips.

"Thanks," he muttered, still not looking at her because of their earlier conversation.

"Get over it," she grumbled, fishing out her next items. "This is for Miroku, this one's for Sango, and this is for Shippo!" She handed them a can of soda, a chocolate bar, and a candy cane respectively.

"What's this?" Shippo asked, looking at the red and white stick. "This isn't the usual candy that you give me."

"That's a candy cane!" Kagome said with a laugh. "I just figured that since it's time for Christmas, that would be more appropriate!"

"What's a Christmas?" Inuyasha asked, pulling himself away from his chips momentarily.

"Uh..." Kagome said, looking confused. "What do you mean? You know, Christmas!!! That holiday we celebrate every winter!"

The others looked at her, seeming very confused. "I've never heard of it," Miroku finally said, taking a swig from the can.

Kagome thought for a minute. "Wait, that's right! You guys haven't heard about Christmas during this period of time, have you? Well, uh, it's a holiday were we decorate with red and green and put lights and ornaments on big trees and give each other gifts!"

"That sounds like a pretty stupid holiday," Inuyasha commented.

"Yeah, don't they usually have some religious background or something?" Sango added.

"Well, I think it does, but nobody ever focuses on that!" Kagome replied. (AN: siiiiigh) "It's mostly about the food and the presents!"

Shippo had finally managed to unwrap the candy cane and took a few licks. "Wow!!! What other kinds of food are there? And what kind of presents do you give? More food?!"

"Well," she began, trying to figure out the best way to explain this, "there's also different kinds of chocolate, peppermints, which are sort of like candy canes, and a drink called egg nog. For presents... well, it mostly just anything nice that the person you give it to would like."

"That sounds like fun!" he answered, still seeming just as hyper. "We should do this Christmas thing!"

"Well..." Kagome began.

"Why not?" Sango added, not noticing Kagome beginning to speak. "It could be an interesting experience. There are so many fascinating things from your era, anyway."

"I'm not sure..."

"I am also interested in finding out more about this 'Christmas' that you're talking about," Miroku said.

"W-well, I guess I could get us through a very simple one," Kagome replied, wondering what would be appropriate to use in the Feudal times. "But I'd have to go back home to get a lot of the decorations and stuff."

"Then don't bother!" Inuyasha growled, still not seeming happy. "You just came back! We've got jewel shards to find and Narakus to defeat! I don't want to waste time with some stupid celebration about that candy stuff!"

Kagome frowned. "Come on, Inuyasha! Naraku is still probably recovering from our last battle and it would be nice to have something fun going on!"

"Well this whole thing sounds dumb to me."

Kagome scowled some more and stood up. "I'm going to run back home and see if I can get a few things to help us get ready. Inuyasha, if you follow me, you'll just end up having to help me get everything." She walked quickly out of the cabin.

"That was strange," Miroku commented. "I wonder what all is necessary for this Christmas festival?"

"Who cares?" Shippo replied, still sucking on his candy cane with gusto. "As long as she brings back more of these things, I don't care about the other stuff!"

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome took her second trip back through the well to the Sengoku Period. She had many large boxes and bags with her and was trying as well as she could to toss the ones with unbreakable items over the edge before she came out. 

"What are you doing?" she suddenly heard Inuyasha say.

She left the rest of her items and peered her head over the well. Sure enough, there stood Inuyasha and Shippo, looking at her with a lot of confusion. "What's all this crap for?" he asked, lightly kicking one of the bags.

"That's the stuff we need for Christmas!" Kagome replied, pulling herself out of the well. "And since you're here, you can bring up the rest of the things!" She grabbed a few of the bags and started walking toward the village.

"Why do you need to much stuff anyway?"

"I want you guys to get the most authentic feeling for the season as possible," she replied with a smile.

Just then, a few white flakes began floating down from the heavens, gradually becoming heavier and heavier.

"It's snowing!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Ah, man! Why'd this have to start?" Inuyasha complained.

"It's good ambiance!" Kagome replied, walking away with a huff.

* * *

AN: A strange place to stop? Probably. But hey, I have my reasons. 1) In the over all scheme of the story, this is the best place to take a break. 2) This more or less finalizes that I am indeed having this fic up for the holidays. 3) It gives you guys more time to enjoy it during the season. And 4) It pushes me to finish this and my other three current chapter fics. I have probably about two more, most likely longer, parts left to my little tale, so keep your eyes open, won't ya? And review so I know I should bother with it! 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

AN: See? I'm back! Yay! I still don't own Inuyasha. I really think it's strange that you'd actually think that. No actually, it's just so I don't get sued for all of the money I don't have, but still... Anyway, just because it's something I started doing recently, it's reviewer response time!!!

Lil Dev G- I'm glad you like it! I hope you're not mad, though... (looks around for any glowing embers, lol)

Blackcat8610- Yay! Thanks!

Kato Shingetsu: Santa, eh? Hm... It'd be kind of hard for him to time travel, but... (thinks about it)

* * *

She had never really realized how much fun decorating for Christmas was until she started putting things up in Kaede's house. She made sure that none of the others, especially Inuyasha, were in there with her as she did it, otherwise it probably would have taken much longer since they had no idea about anything that she was showing them. She had finally finished managing to hang the greenery up on the higher areas inside, and cheerfully called to the others.

"It's ready!" she exclaimed. "There are a few more thing we need to do, but that all comes later!"

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku carefully made their way through the woven curtain in front of the door one by one and looked at Kagome's handiwork.

"What the hell is all of this for?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking a little disgusted.

"Yes, exactly what spirits are you trying to appease with these plants hanging everywhere?" Miroku asked, looking carefully at the different items that hung around them.

"Uh..." Kagome started, wondering what words she should use, "we're not trying to appease a spirit! It's just how people have always celebrated this holiday for years and years!"

"I think it's neat!" Shippo said with a huge smile. "Did you bring back any more of those 'candy cane' things?!"

"Yes, actually, I..."

"But look at all of this!" Inuyasha interrupted, not looking very happy. "You got all of this green stuff everywhere and in all different shapes, and some of them have berries that really don't look like something I'd wanna eat, and you still say there's more?!"

"Well, yeah," she answered, wondering how he couldn't know this for some reason. "We still haven't put up the tree or put one of the wreaths on the door!"

"What's a wreath?" Shippo asked.

"Is it some kind of spell to keep the spirits from becoming angry?" Miroku added.

"No, it's one of these circular things," she answered, gesturing toward one she had hung inside. "Look, I know you've never even heard of Christmas, but trust me on this. If you want to know what it's like in my time, we need to do all of this."

"When do we get the presents?!" Shippo exclaimed. "I've all ready found mine!"

"We do that on Christmas morning, unless you're from a German family and then you do it on Christmas Eve," Kagome replied. (AN: I had to say that, my family opens them the night before and I couldn't deny myself my tradition)

"Well, when's that?"

"Uh," Kagome thought for a moment. Her sense of time always seemed to get thrown off when she was in the Feudal Era, which sort of makes sense, I guess. "Well, actually, we don't HAVE to open them Christmas morning. We can do it whenever!"

"You don't know when it is, do you," Inuyasha muttered. "You probably just made this whole thing up as an excuse to not look for jewel shards!"

"Well, Inuyasha, if you had any sense of telling time in this era, maybe I could tell you when Christmas is, but as things are now, I can't remember what day it is in my world!"

"Whatever stupid stuff you need to do outside, you'd better do it soon," Inuyasha grumbled, not wanted to get sat again. "The snow's really coming down."

Miroku went to the doorway and leaned his head outside. "He's right. It's all ready beginning to get rather deep."

Just then, Miroku's eyes widened with interest and surprise. A few moments later, a snow-covered Sango and Kilala made their way inside. Kilala darted in and got as close to the fire as she could, but Sango stopped the second she had her feet inside.

"What's all of this?" she asked, looking around.

"These are the decorations for Christmas," Kagome said, digging through her bag for another wreath. "Would one of you mind..."

At that moment, Kagome looked up and noticed something very interesting about where Sango was standing. She stared for a moment and then burst out into giggles.

"What?" Sango asked, eyeing the monk standing next to her to make sure he wasn't up to anything.

Kagome seemed too lost in her laughs and merely pointed up.

Miroku and Sango both looked up and noticed a small plant with white berries hanging in the door way. They stared at it for a few minutes, looking confused. "What is that?" Sango finally asked, reaching her hand up to touch it.

"Are we supposed to eat it?" Miroku added, looking like he was going to pluck one of them off.

"NO!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't eat it!" She laughed a little again. "That's mistletoe!"

"What's that?!" Shippo exclaimed, seeming very excited about the newest concept to this holiday.

"Well," Kagome began, grinning, "it's a berry, that's poisonous I might add, and people like to hang it up in doorways during Christmas because..."

At this point, she was smiling slightly menacingly and walked over toward her two friends. "...if two people, or at least a boy and a girl, are caught standing under it at the same time..." at this, she leaned toward them, seeming way too happy for comfort, "...they have to kiss!"

"What?!" Sango exclaimed, looking from the berry, to Kagome, to Miroku, and then back to Kagome. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope!" Kagome answered, sounding very pleased. "It's a tradition! You have to do it!"

Miroku was now smiling from ear to ear, while Sango's face was giving the red in Inuyasha's outfit a run for it's money. Miroku looked down at her, still grinning, although she kept looking at Kagome, seeming desperate to find some way not to do this.

"Go ahead!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully. Shippo and Kilala peered around her legs, looking confused, while Inuyasha snorted a little and started looking at the decorations again.

Sango finally realized that there was no way anybody was going to let her get out of this. She slowly turned her head to look at the incredibly excited monk and said, "I don't want you taking this the wrong way, Houshi-sama. I'm only doing this because Kagome-chan's making me!"

Miroku appeared to be smiling too much to answer her. He leaned his face closer to her, although she seemed to tense up and somehow turned redder than she was before. She didn't move as he brought his hands to her arms and kept on coming closer to her. Finally, Sango took a deep breath and shut her eyes as tightly as she possibly could and hesitantly brought her face slightly forward. Miroku had stopped for a moment to see what she was going to do, and finally continued to draw his face toward hers until their lips finally touched.

Kagome brought her hands together in a strange sort of clap and left them under her face, beaming proudly as though this were her intention all along for the berry. Shippo still looked confused, and Inuyasha snorted again while rolling his eyes toward the scene and then immediately back to the decorations.

Sango had appeared to loosen up a little bit, and she and Miroku still had their lips together. After a few moments, Kagome smile slowly faded to a look of slight confusion. "Uh, guys, that's enough..."

They keep their pose for a few more seconds, and finally they both pulled their faces back. They looked at each other for another awkward moment. Suddenly, Sango blinked and her face regained the red color it had earlier and Miroku's excited grin had returned as well.

"L-like I said," Sango suddenly stuttered out, turning away and walking briskly to the other side of the room, "K-Kagome-chan said I h-had to..."

Miroku watched her walk away, his face seeming much calmer, and it suddenly reverted back to the smile. "Well, is there anything else I should know about this celebration?" he asked Kagome, seeming exciting.

"Well," Kagome began, realizing what he was getting at and looking rather annoyed and disgusted at the same time, "there are a few other things, but nothing else that involves people kissing."

"Oh," he replied, looking slightly disappointed.

"What else is there?" Shippo asked, looking up at Kagome with excitement.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Here, let me get out some of the food so you guys can at least try that before we have the full celebration! We could probably do that tonight. With the snow and everything, it's a great day for a Christmas party! Then we can set up the tree and hand out presents!"

"Presents?" Sango asked, petting Kilala and still looking a little flushed. "But what if we haven't found anything?"

"That's fine!" Kagome replied with a smile. "It's your first time with this holiday, so I don't expect you have anything!"

"Well, I really like this 'Christmas,'" Miroku said, still smiling. Everyone glared at him for a moment.

Finally, Kagome went over to her bags and dug around for a bit. "There we go!" she exclaimed, pulling out several boxes. "Now, I believe you've all seen these candy canes..." she began, holding up a box of them.

Shippo suddenly raced forward and snapped them out of her grasp. "I'll take those!" he exclaimed, rushing to the corner and digging in.

Kagome watched him with surprise for a moment and then picked up another box filled with what looked like coins.

"You give out money for this celebration, too?" Miroku asked, walking toward her with renewed interest.

"Actually, these aren't real," she answered, opening the container. "They've got chocolate inside! Actually, these tend to be used for another holiday around this time that didn't become completely commercial, but they're used for this, too!" She pulled out a few and handed them to Miroku and Sango, Shippo being too interested in the candy canes and Inuyasha not trustworthy enough to take off the wrappers.

"I've also got..." she began, searching through another bag, "these!" she claimed, holding up a strange round item in a box. "This is called a chocolate orange. They took some chocolate and gave it a little bit of the flavor of that orange fruit I brought a few weeks ago. They even make it look like one! It sounds strange, but it's really very good." She took it out and slammed it against the ground. "There, you should be able to try it now!"

She opened the wrapper and left it there on the floor for whenever one of her friends decided to gain the nerve to try it.

Kagome took another bag and held it upside down, round red and white things with strange coverings falling out. "These are peppermints," she explained, unwrapping one so they hopefully wouldn't become confused by it. "They more or less taste just like candy canes, but they're smaller as you can see..."

Shippo, with his newest cane sticking out of his mouth, ran over and grabbed an armful, and then ran back to his corner. The other stared at him for a moment before Kagome reached into the last bag she had in her reach. She pulled out a few cups and a strange looking container of some kind. "This is egg nog," she said, starting to open up the container and pour a liquid into the glasses. "It's actually a very good drink. Sometimes people will put things similar to sake into it, but this doesn't...."

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed a glass and downed it all in one gulp. Every stared at him as he slammed the cup down. "What?" he asked, frowning back at them. "I was thirsty! And that stuff isn't too bad... Give me some more!"

Kagome blinked a few times and reached over and refilled his glass. Inuyasha kept guzzling it down, and the others managed to get in a few sips while watching him manage to finish off the rest of the carton.

"You really were thirsty," Kagome said, looking at the empty container. "Wow, I'll have to go home and get some more for later..."

"You don' need to ge' aemore," Inuyasha slurred, looking like he was going to fall over. "I thin' I've had enaf..." With a slight hiccup, he feel over, seemingly asleep. The others kept staring at him.

"Do you think he heard you say there wasn't anything else in it?" Sango finally asked, looking at Kagome.

She shrugged. "At least it will keep him from complaining while we finish with these things."

"Yeah..." Sango said, looking toward where Miroku had been sitting. "Wait a minute, where's Houshi-sama?"

Kagome looked around. "Uh, I don't know... He must have left while Inuyasha kept drinking the egg nog."

Just then Shippo, who had been busy with the candy canes and not really paying attention, decided to look around. "Hey guys, what happened to those berries that were hanging above the doorway?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other a moment, and then sighed.

* * *

AN: Another weird place to stop? Yes. But I still have one chapter left and it'll probably be really long with the tree and what happened to the mistletoe and the party and the fluff. ...Well... That's the first time I've ever done a kissing scene XD! Well, unless you count that thing in "Only You," but that was different. Curse you, Rachel! Actually, those two are related. Before I started Only You, I wanted a good idea for a plot, and that's the scene she said, to which I replied, "That's more like 'A Very Inuyasha Christmas!' ...Hm..." Hee hee hee. She also said she wanted Inuyasha to get drunk on egg nog, and I didn't want Kagome to have alcohol, so I had him think he was drunk. Yeah. So stay tuned for part three, which I plan to have up on the 23rd or 24th for a nice Christmas present, as well as (hopeful) updates on my three main fics... I hope. We'll have to wait and see. I'll get working on those as you read this (since I'm posting this later than I finished it due to the dial up connection at my home). Please review so I know to keep writing! 


	3. Part 3

Part 3

AN: As I said, I'm doing this the second after I finished writing Part 2. I haven't even moved to set up the internet or anything (cause it's early and someone might call)! I'm on the ball this week! Plus, with four planned updates for today, I needed to write... Yeah. I know it's few days after I wrote this. That's how my fics usually go. Sometimes it's months or weeks, if you haven't noticed with my other stories. But this break is nice for having writing time... Yay! Oh yes! I do not own Inuyasha. Silly disclaimers...

Remember the fluff warning in the summary? Well, this is where you're gonna see it. So again, I'll say beware of warm, fluffy, out of character overly romantic stuff! And here are my reviewer responses!

Kato Shingetsu: Thanks! Hm, you know, I actually was thinking about putting Inuyasha in a Santa hat... laughs evilly

FlamingRedFox: Yay! Thank you for all of the encouragement! :) And well, you'll just have to see about the mistletoe... Hee hee hee.

Seed-of-Flame: Thank you!

* * *

The priest staff seemed to move above the crowd; whoever was carrying it had it propped up on his shoulder. However, the people couldn't help but notice the strange sprig of berries tied on the end.

Miroku seemed to be lost in thought, staring straight ahead. However, after his years of practice, he was really scanning the crowd for the first.... There!

The young woman stood near the edge of the building looking at the snow covered ground. She suddenly her a clanging sound and found a staff raised above her head with some berries tied to it. She gasped a little and looked at the handsome smiling monk holding it above them. "Hello, miss," he said.

"C-can I help you, houshi-sama?" she asked, not knowing what this man was up to.

"Well, you see, in certain places it's actually a tradition during this time of the year that if these berries are above two people they must kiss?"

She giggled a little. "Really?"

"Yes," he replied, earnestly. "And it's a tradition that cannot be broken. Therefore, miss, I must ask you to..."

It was just then that Miroku felt a presence behind him. An evil presence. The fire within the aura that was radiating from it burned like a thousand fires of Hell. His doom was upon him. He stopped moving all together and looked very nervous as this power of darkness welled up behind him.

"Houshi-samaaaaa....."

"Oh," he began, turning around nervously, "h-hi, Sango! I was just teaching the villagers all about that festival that Kagome's showing us..."

Her glare pierced into his mortal soul, and were he not constantly on death's door, it probably would have cut a few years off of his life. "Really?"

One word. It was amazing how one word alone could be full of all the hatred and bitterness ever felt by humankind. He was left speechless. Truly, this was the greatest threat ever known to man: the power of a woman's vengeance.

Sango stared at him angrily for a moment, and then finally marched up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his robes, dragging him away. The girl watched the entire scene with confusion and finally went back to what she was doing.

"Now, Sango, let me explain," Miroku said, a pleading look on his face.

"What's to explain?" she grumbled in return. "You're using that stupid plant to get more girls. Why am I not surprised? After that whole mess earlier, you'd think..."

"Come now, did you really think it was a mess?" he asked, causing her to stop walking and loosen her grip, allowing him to free himself. "I rather enjoyed it myself! You can't deny that it wasn't a special moment!"

Sango's face started turning red. "Well, I... That is, I, um..."

Just then, the staff was up above their heads. "Well, would you look at that!" Miroku said, grinning. "I guess we'll have to do it again!"

Sango frowned and walked off. "Let's just get back to the others."

Miroku sighed with disappointment. "Hey! Kagome-sama said we have to do it!"

* * *

When Inuyasha woke up, he immediately noticed that something was strange. And it didn't have anything to do with the fact that it should have been much later and he should have had a pounding headache which would keep him out of doing the rest of this Christmas thing with Kagome. It felt as though there was something on his head.

He reached up and yanked off whatever it was and found a red fuzzy hat with white trim and a white ball on the top. "What the hell is this?" he exclaimed.

"Put that back on, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, pulling out a strange thread with little clear berry-type objects on it. "That's a Santa hat! It's very Christmasy! And since you're all ready wearing red, I thought you should wear it!"

"Well, I don't wanna!" he retorted. "What's the point of it? And why did you put it on me while I was out?!"

"How else was I supposed to get you to wear it?" she answered with a frown. "Besides, it's an important part of the holiday. Santa is the person who brings gifts to all of the children, so I thought at least Shippo would enjoy seeing it."

"Like I care," Inuyasha said, tossing the hat aside. "I don't like this holiday at all."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, standing up and glaring him down, "if you don't wear that hat, I'll say the "s" word!!!"

Inuyasha cowered with fear. "A-all right," he replied. "Geez, if this stupid thing's that important to you..." He begrudgingly put the hat back on. (AN: How's that for a word?)

It was just then that an angry looking Sango and a slightly disappointed and confused Miroku made their way back inside. Shippo was waking up from a nap in the corner, empty candy cane wrappers surrounding him, and Kilala was trying to make a game out of them.

Kagome looked around at the group and smiled. "Okay, everyone!" she said, holding up the strange thread she had unraveled. "Now it's time to decorate the Christmas tree!"

"Where's this tree?" Shippo asked, looking around to see if there were any new decorations or candy cane boxes.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Why don't we use the Sacred Tree!" she suggested, pulling out some strange balls. "I think that would be appropriate. But Inuyasha and Shippo will have to decorate it... Miroku and Sango can help me with the generator!"

"The what?"

* * *

As night was beginning to fall, Inuyasha had managed to finish threading the strands throughout the branches, doing so after several threats and a few sits from Kagome. Shippo had hung the ornaments in the places that he deemed appropriate, and Kagome tried her best to plug the strange strings into a large, odd looking box she had brought with her. Finally, they all joined her on the ground looking up at the branches.

After a few moments of Kagome staring at the box seeming confused, Inuyasha said, "Dammit, Kagome! What the hell is all of this for?!"

"Wait a minute..." she said, pulling on a string on the box and causing a strange grumbling from inside of it. Finally, she hit a button and the box began making strange whirring noises and the bulbs on the threads began glowing with a mysterious light.

"That's a Christmas tree!" Kagome said proudly, looking at the shining lights.

The others stared at it with eyes wide and jaws dropped. "That's really... um..." Sango finally began, seeming as overwhelmed as the others. "Wow."

* * *

"Lady Kaede!" the villager exclaimed, running toward the town's miko. "Something strange has happened to the tree!"

"It looks as though demons have possessed its branches!" another added, looking in fear at the odd glow coming from the sacred plant.

Kaede looked at the tree for a moment, seeming both scared and confused. "Methinks that this is the doing of Kagome," she finally said, thinking about the strange items that were hanging in her house. "I believe she is showing everyone a celebration from her land. We need not worry about it."

The villagers still cringed with fear. They didn't know why a festival would include demons perching in their holy tree.

* * *

The others were still staring at the tree, Kagome beginning to realize that maybe electricity wasn't the best thing to introduce to them at this moment. "Well, I guess that's enough of that," she finally said. "At least you got to see what we have!"

"Do I still have to wear this stupid hat?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at it.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I think this stuff will be fine... The lights will go out when the generator turns off. Let's go back to Kaede's and have the party and those of us who got presents can give them out!"

"And we can have more candy canes!" Shippo cried, racing around the tree in circles.

"Well, let's go!" Kagome said, walking away. Inuyasha grumbled a little, staring at the tree and trying to look at his head gear before finally turning and leaving, Kilala at his heels.

Sango still stared at the tree, seeming just as lost as she was before. Suddenly, she heard the jingle of metal above her head and looked up to see Miroku's staff over her head, the mistletoe still tied on the end. The monk had edged his way next to her and looked at the tree innocently.

Sango frowned and didn't move. Miroku scowled a little and edged his way closer to her, lower his staff a little to make sure she saw it. Finally, she reached up, plucked off the mistletoe and threw it as far away as she possibly could.

Miroku sighed sadly, Sango still glaring at him. "There's your stupid berry," she finally mumbled, her frown still evident. Her gaze went back to the tree for a few moments, and the only sounds that could be heard were Shippo's giggles as he ran around the clearing, stopping for a moment to pick something up, and then running off toward the village.

As Miroku looked at the lights with a seemingly depressed look, something suddenly stepped in front of him. He looked down with surprise to see a still frowning Sango staring at him. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked, seeming confused.

She glared at him for a moment. "You were just using it as an excuse, you know," she finally said, although she seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Whatever do you mean, Sango?" he replied, still lost as to what she was getting at.

"I'm saying you were just using that stupid berry to get me to kiss you!" she yelled, leaning toward him in anger.

"W-well," he began, not sure of how he should respond to that and not get a sore cheek in the process.

She kept looking at him, still leaning toward him. Suddenly, she put her right hand up to his face and her other hand on his shoulder and leaned closer until her lips were against his. Miroku stood in shock for a moment, and then returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

After a few moments of this, Sango quickly pulled herself away and started walking toward the village. Miroku stared at her for a few moments, still seeming surprised, when he heard her mutter, "You really didn't have to use it." He smiled and walked off after her.

* * *

Kagome finally finished mixing up the hot chocolate, since they were now out of egg nog and she wanted them to have some sort of drink. Just then, a very subdued looking Sango walked in, followed by a grinning Miroku. "Hey, what took you guys so long?" Kagome asked, putting down the last steaming cup.

"We were... just looking at the tree is all," Sango replied, sitting next to the fire and looking at Kilala, who hopped into her lap.

Miroku was still smiling and sat down across from her. "Yes, just admiring the beautiful sights," he added, looking at the slightly blushing demon slayer.

"Well," Kagome began, not sensing the awkward vibes between her two friends, "I made some hot cocoa for everyone. It's also something that we drink around this season, although it's very hot. It's good for warming a cold person up, though!"

Miroku and Sango each took their glasses and slowly sipped on the drink, seeming to enjoy it, although not saying anything.

Kagome smiled and went to her bag, pulling out some brightly wrapped boxes. "Okay, everybody, now it's time to open the presents I got you!"

Shippo, who was finishing off his last candy cane, stared at the packages. "Wow, Kagome, those are pretty! I only found some really neat leaves!" he replied, dashing around the room and handing one to everybody.

"Gee, thanks," Inuyasha muttered, not seeming too impressed.

Kagome kept smiling and passed the gifts to the appropriate people. They all stared at them for a few moments, looking a little lost. "Now you unwrap them and see what's inside!" she finally said, realizing that they didn't even know about that part of the holiday.

They mostly ended up being the usual things she brought back for her friends: ramen, soda, chocolate, and more candy canes for Shippo, which she didn't realize how much of a problem that would be at the time. The kitsune went back to his corner to start on his new stash while the others thanked her and broke into whatever they could that didn't require cooking.

After a few minutes of eating, talking, and Shippo becoming so hyped up on sugar that he was now racing around the hut and redecorating everything as he saw fit, Inuyasha suddenly stood up and walked outside. The others stared at the doorway for a few seconds, and Kagome finally followed him out. Miroku and Sango watched her, looked at each other for a second, and went back to what they had been doing, Sango's cheeks seeming red again.

Inuyasha sat on the front porch, seeming upset. Kagome slowly sat down next to him, looking concerned. "Is everything all right, Inuyasha?" she finally asked.

"I put up with it, okay?" he suddenly said, still staring off into space.

"What...?" she began, raising at eyebrow.

"I went along with all of the stuff you wanted me to do for this stupid Christmas thing," he interrupted, turning to look at her. "That's my present, or whatever you called it."

Kagome looked at him with surprise for a moment and then smiled. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

She looked down at the snow covered ground, Inuyasha went back to looking at whatever he had been focusing on earlier. "It looks really nice out tonight," she finally said, not wanting the silence to last forever.

He grunted in reply, starting to shift his view to other places. Finally, he leaned his head back a little and blinked in confusion.

Suddenly, Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand on her cheek. She looked up in surprise and saw him staring at her intently. Her heart began to pound, but before she could say anything, he had leaned in and kissed her. She sat where she was in a daze, finally returning it after a few moments.

It wasn't very long before he pulled away and went back to looking out into the distance, although his face seemed slightly flushed. "Inuyasha, I..." Kagome began, still too overwhelmed to say much.

"What?" he replied gruffly. "That's what I was supposed to do, right?" Without moving his head, he pointed one hand straight up. Kagome looked, and saw that apparently the hyperactive Shippo had not only found the mistletoe, but had hung it back up over the doorway.

She looked at the half demon and smiled. "Yeah. It was."

* * *

AN: FMP's first kissing scenes! Yay! Yeah, as I said, out of character fluff, but if it made you feel all warm and fuzzy on these cold winter nights, that all I ask for! ;) Happy Holidays, everyone, and thanks for reading! 


End file.
